Go!
by Prince Char
Summary: This isn't a crossover-that was a LIE! I could find nowhere to post my first ever Demon Diary fic It's not much good, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! Plot? Huh? I mean, ah yes, plot..well..Raenef ends up in Eclipse's bed...hmm...


__

Right, I'd just like to explain, firstly I've only read volume 1 - 2 and 3 are arriving chez moi after I leave for uni *sob sob* Anyway.. Secondly - yeah I made up the fact that the go spell works for people too, it might, it might not, it doesn't matter, for the purposes of this story, IT DOES! 

This is my first Demon Diary fic, I'd also like to add, IT IS NOT GOOD! I liked the idea, but it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. Still, I am posting it anyway, I hope you all enjoy it at least a bit ^_^

I don't write disclaimers - we all KNOW I don't own…doh. 

I also don't write warnings - we also all know, that if you weren't interested in shounen ai, that is literally boys' love, you wouldn't be reading…DOH!

Prejudice sucks, so on a serious note - flame and I'll laugh. I'm not joking, if you're against shounen ai, why are you reading Demon Diary fic??

"Remember Lord Raenef, within this castle you can move from place to place simply by visualising the room you wish to be in and saying 'go'. This also works for people – for example if you wish to find me, you can picture me in your mind and say 'go'. You will be transported instantly to the person, or place, you are thinking about."

***

Eclipse…was so beautiful…so beautiful sometimes that he couldn't look him in the eye. Everything about him was gorgeous – those deep, dark eyes of his, his soft, shiny hair… But it was little, less obvious details that always caught his attention. Like his slender, elegant hands – gods how he wanted those hands to touch him. And the exact way those soft lips curved into a smile. That smile haunted his thoughts all day every day, and imagined kisses from those lips filled his dreams at night. It was all he ever seemed to think about…

"Eclipse…"

Where was Eclipse anyway? He wanted to see him, why wasn't he with him?

"Go," Raenef breathed in his sleep. Suddenly his bed was empty.

***

Blinking into wakefulness, Raenef didn't stop to ask himself what Eclipse was doing in his bed before he snuggled instinctively closer to the beautiful demon. Then he froze as Eclipse sighed contentedly, hoping he hadn't woken up because he had the distinct feeling something was not quite right…

__

What's Eclipse doing in my bed? he thought, realising that was what it was.

Glad that he'd worked that out, he was about to settle down again when it occurred to him that something else was different too.

__

What's my bed doing in Eclipse's room? 

…where's my bed? This is Eclipse's bed! 

And that's Eclipse!! He'll be so mad! He's got his arm around me like we're…oh no! He'll be so mad, how did this happen? 

It's ok, it's ok, I'll just leave really slyly…

Heart racing, he started trying to visualise his own room, but he couldn't concentrate! Visualising anything else when he was looking at Eclipse's sleeping face, his pale skin, his peaceful expression, his kissable lips…

__

Visualise, visualise, my room, my bed, oh my goodness I'm in bed with Eclipse, no, my room, shouldn't be here, so close to him, he's so lovely…no, should be in MY room, with my stuff, must visualise…

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Eclipse's dark eyes opened.

"Go!" Raenef squeaked in terror, and found himself in his room with his tutor's surprised expression still in his mind.

***

"Sorry, it was an accident, sorry, I don't know how it happened, I'm really sorry!"

"Don't…" Eclipse started vaguely, watching him intently.

"Apologise, I know, sorry, I mean, how dare you admonish me, I mean…"

Raenef was well and truly flustered. Eclipse had materialised in his room looking dark and scary only moments after he had, and though he had hardly not expected the dark haired demon to want to know what was going on, he hadn't thought of any way to explain it – he didn't know what was going on either!

"Seriously Eclipse, I just woke up and I didn't know what was going on, I didn't sneak in on you or anything, really, I would never even think about, well, I might think…I mean…you're not mad are you?"

"Of course I am not mad, I don't mind at all…"

Eclipse coloured slightly, losing all scariness, and Raenef thought he must be seeing things - Eclipse never blushed, and he was NEVER unscary - except sometimes when he smiled…

"That is, it was an accident after all, wasn't it. I mean, I mean…you do know, don't you, that…" Eclipse coughed, and Raenef blinked. Well, nobody was QUITE themselves at any time which Eclipse would see fit to wake up at, even Eclipse himself, it seemed. "If you did want, if you wished to sleep with me you would only have to ask…"

So THAT was why he was acting so odd! Eclipse knew he had to be willing to do ANYTHING for the demon lord, even share his bed – it was no wonder he felt uncomfortable!

"Eclipse! You are so far too much into this whole demon lord taking what he wants stuff! Ok, destroying villages, that's one thing – and I don't even do that – but I would never EVER make anyone do anything they didn't want just because I wanted it! Least of all you! Where would the fun be in that anyway, where would be the fun in anything if I only got it 'cause I'm the stupid demon lord! If I moved in with you, I would want it to be because you WANTED me to, not because I ordered you to let me, I mean, if I WOULD want it, which, well…Eclipse? Are you alright?"

Eclipse was definitely blushing now.

"Lo...Raenef, you misunderstand."

As well as being flushed pink in a most flattering (adooooorable! Raenef thought) way, Eclipse seemed to manage to look exasperated at Raenef's lack of demon lording spirit, amused, and…nervous? Although he was smiling that smile…

And to think, when he'd first met Eclipse Raenef had thought the dark haired demon had only two expressions – "mwaha I'm evil" and "Raenef you are a fool".

"That's not what I meant, Raenef. I didn't mean you could ask like you could ask anyone anything, as the demon lord… I meant…"

"What? What? I command that you tell me what you were going to say!"

"That's more like it!" Eclipse said enthusiastically. "Demon lords don't ask, they COMMAND… Ahem. I meant you could ask ME, as you, and I would say yes because I would really like it if I woke up with you every morning but I can't ask you because you're the demon lord and…and I thought you would know how I felt… I…apologise Lord Raenef for insulting you in such a way. Of course I should never have even imagined you would want to live with someone like me, I…"

Raenef woke up as Eclipse's voice changed from the voice he used when Eclipse was talking to Raenef to the one he used when minion was talking to demon lord. Guessing Eclipse had taken his silence as a sign of distaste at what he'd said, he decided not to use the unlikely but nonetheless true explanation that he'd been thinking, and launched straight into a speech he hoped would make Eclipse feel better.

"Don't be stupid, of course I want to! Don't you see, I just suddenly realised, I wouldn't be there if I didn't want to, I was dreaming, right, and I dreamed about going to find you, by using the go spell, just like you taught me, but I must've really done it, and then I was there with you, because I wanted to find you and go to where you were, see? See? I just realised. That's..that is right, isn't it?" he faltered.

Eclipse looked stunned for a moment, then nodded, looking stunned.

"Yey!" Raenef said, grinning like a maniac. "Um, what was the first part of what you just said, I wasn't listening, I was thinking…" 

Eclipse smiled at him, once again with that smile that made his heart melt - Raenef hoped he'd be able to listen this time.

"I was saying, I cannot ask you if you would like to share a room with me, it would be against our conduct entirely. But I would say yes if you were to ask me. It would also be most rude of me to tell you how much I would like it if we did, and if we…if we…"

"Can I sleep with you from now on?"

"Yes."

"Can we…can you be…can you love me?"

Eclipse stared at him and Raenef knew he'd gone too far. Demon lords obviously didn't fall in love with their servants, and servants were obviously bound by a duty not to love their masters. Eclipse didn't break demon lordship taboos like that, for all he had been forced to bend one or two by Raenef's unconventionality.

"You know I shouldn't."

"I know!" Raenef cried desperately. "I know you aren't supposed to love me! But can you?! Do you? Do you love me? I love you, and that's all wrong, but I still do, so you can love me I know you can! Do you?"

"Lord Raenef…"

Raenef felt his heart sink. Calling him Lord Raenef…you didn't call someone you loved lord. And now Eclipse knew how he felt. Maybe he should leave, for real, for good this time. He wasn't a demon lord anyway, he knew it and Eclipse knew it.

"Since I have met you, everything that has ever been important to me has been turned on its head. I hate to go against the rules of conduct I have lived by. But…"

But – that was good. Maybe there was hope… Raenef stopped planning to run away.

"But I can't deny I love you," Eclipse finished quietly. 

Raenef stared at him for a moment, then grinned. He threw himself into Eclipse's arms in a way completely unbefitting of a demon lord, and Eclipse embraced him in a most un-servant-to-the-demon-lord way.

"Can I kiss you?"

"You dare ask such a thing of your demon lord?"

"I'm sorry Lord Raenef," Eclipse apologised automatically, then stopped himself and smiled as Raenef laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me!"

"I thought you didn't use your status and issue commands?"

"Please?"

"You should never plead with anyone! You are a demon lord!"

"You're spoiling the moment!"

"I apologise Lord…sorry."

After being tied up in etiquette and idiocy for about ten minutes, they finally kissed, leaving both dazed and contented.

Eclipse still felt uncomfortable about what he thought of as breaking the rules – but if he wanted to be with Raenef, he knew he was going to have to get used to it. And, watching Raenef smiling at him, so pretty, so sweet and kind, the first person to smile BECAUSE of him and the only person to make him smile, he was in no doubt it was more than worth it. More than worth anything, in fact. He wanted to be with Raenef forever, like he had promised before he'd even known he had fallen in love.

"I love you…"

"How dare YOU love ME, vermin?"

"Oh shut up."

"Gasp! YOU dare tell ME to…"

Although, he could foresee himself wondering, just sometimes, why he hadn't chosen someone less annoying to swear to stay with for the rest of his life.

The End

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know you have ^_^


End file.
